1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear drive device, a connector for a linear drive device and an exhaust gas recirculation control valve with a linear drive device.
2. Related Art
In industries such as the automotive industry, a valve device able to be precisely controlled is generally required, for example, an exhaust gas recirculation control valve for use in an engine exhaust gas recirculation system. In such a valve device, a linear drive device able to be precisely controlled is required, and it is desirable that this valve device can be as light as possible and miniaturized.
A connector for a rotational movement part and a linear movement part generally has a complex structure and high machining costs, and can hardly avoid the influence of shaking or swinging on a sensor.